


Non me

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nairobi & Palermo, a sort of enemies to friends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Quindi sei un amico di Berlino.”Martìn impiega qualche istante a far combaciare i bordi del nome con quelli della sagoma di Andrés. Anche quando riesce a sovrapporli evita di dare a Nairobi una conferma o una smentita, trincerandosi dietro a uno di quei silenzi che è facile spacciare per vaghe forme di assenso.La risposta è troppo complicata per poterla sviscerare con una perfetta estranea.“E tu sei l’ultima ad averlo visto vivo.”
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Non me

“Quindi sei un amico di Berlino.”

Martìn impiega qualche istante a far combaciare i bordi del nome con quelli della sagoma di Andrés. Anche quando riesce a sovrapporli evita di dare a Nairobi una conferma o una smentita, trincerandosi dietro a uno di quei silenzi che è facile spacciare per vaghe forme di assenso. 

La risposta è troppo complicata per poterla sviscerare con una perfetta estranea.

“E tu sei l’ultima ad averlo visto vivo.”

Passa qualcosa, sul volto di Nairobi, un’ombra colpevole che lo vela e lo trasfigura. Sono tre anni che Martìn vede il rimorso riflesso sulle superfici in cui si specchia; ormai lo riconosce con la stessa facilità con cui identifica la propria immagine.

“Già” dice Nairobi, un sospiro a riecheggiare nella sua voce. “È passato tanto tempo.”

Martìn ne sa qualcosa: ha sentito ogni minuto come un macigno che premeva sopra le sue spalle, ogni secondo come un ago infilato nella carne, ogni istante come un ticchettio impietoso delle lancette dell’orologio che ha cominciato a scandire la sua vita a partire dalla morte di Andrés.

Doveva essere una cura, il tempo, almeno stando a ciò che i più andavano ripetendogli strenuamente; si è rivelato il suo peggior nemico, invece, la pala che ha scavato dentro alle ferite e le ha rese più profonde, trasformandole in crateri che Martìn non sa come riempire. 

L’unica cosa in grado di colmare quei vuoti è la stessa che li ha provocati; è quella che ha perduto e che non tornerà mai più indietro.

“Hai un buon curriculum: perché non eri alla Zecca di Stato?”

“Ci siamo appena conosciuti, Nairobi.” La voce di Martìn è bassa e tagliente, il ringhio di un animale selvatico che si sente braccato e attacca per difendersi. “Puoi ancora farti i cazzi tuoi.”

*

Martìn vede il modo in cui si comportano Helsinki e Nairobi; lo vede, e capisce.

La complicità che anima i loro gesti, la sintonia con cui raccontano gli aneddoti raccolti in quei tre anni trascorsi a girare il mondo; scoppiano a ridere in simultanea, finiscono l’uno le frasi dell’altra, si sfiorano in una maniera che potrebbe passare per casuale ma che, in realtà, è totalmente cercata. 

È come guardare scorrere una pellicola alla cui proiezione ha assistito mille e mille volte.

Sembra tutto perfetto eccetto che non lo è affatto: ne è la prova il modo in cui Nairobi si rabbuia quando guarda Helsinki e lo trova rivolto in tutt’altra direzione, concentrato su qualcosa che non è lei.

Questa, di espressione, Martìn non l’ha mai vista allo specchio, ma ce l’ha avuta in faccia per un tempo talmente lungo da riconoscerla come il calco di una maschera che ha finito per rubargli i lineamenti a furia di essere indossata.

Martìn sa che non ci sarà alcun lieto fine: Nairobi non verrà mai guardata nel modo in cui vorrebbe, per quanto amore possa spendere e per quanta dedizione possa metterci; dovrà accontentarsi delle briciole, ridimensionarsi, imparare a convivere con la lacerante consapevolezza di non essere abbastanza; dovrà soffrire per tutto il tempo che vorrà trascorrere aggrappata a quel sentimento a senso unico, e nonostante questo non se ne vorrà staccare, e lo custodirà come fosse il più prezioso dei suoi averi.

Martìn sa quanto sia devastante, andare avanti in quel modo, ma avrebbe preferito per sé un finale come quello, infelice e senza speranza, che vedere la sua storia interrompersi nel modo in cui è successo.

*

I membri della banda sono incastrati dentro a banchi troppo piccoli per ospitarli, nemmeno fossero una classe di scolaretti tornati a scuola per sbaglio. Martìn è posizionato tra la lavagna e il plastico della banca; se avesse un gessetto in mano sembrerebbe un cazzo di insegnante pronto a spiegare la lezione del giorno ai suoi alunni.

Gli mancano i tempi in cui ad eseguire i colpi erano lui e Andrés, gli stessi che li avevano elaborati e che non necessitavano di istruzioni né di alcuna forma di preparazione prima di scendere in campo.

Questo, almeno, è quello che Martìn si racconta. E non è una completa bugia, perché anche nel duo che formava con Andrés lui era quello votato all’azione e non alla progettazione, ma il vero problema, quello che si rifiuta di ammettere persino a se stesso, è che ad ogni passaggio da illustrare gli tornano in mente le parole di Andrés e finisce automaticamente per ricalcarle.

Ricorda come se fosse ieri il giorno in cui arrivarono a ideare la parte del caveau. Tutto era partito da un’idea di Andrés, naturalmente, perché lui era l’artista e Martìn l’apprendista che opera con l’umile speranza di rubare qualche segreto al maestro e divenir partecipe del suo estro. 

Il fottuto Cristoforo Colombo non sarà potuto essere più euforico quando ha avvistato le coste dell’isola di Waitling dopo mesi di navigazione e con una ciurma ormai prossima all’ammutinamento. Progettare quella fase era stato inebriante come bere litri di sangria, come un’iniezione di adrenalina pompata direttamente in endovena, come un paracadute che si apre all’ultimo secondo evitandoti per un soffio l’impatto con il terreno. 

Martìn non aveva mai avuto così tanta voglia di fare l’amore con Andrés , di stringerlo e di sentire sulla pelle il calore del suo corpo; ma si era dovuto accontentare di osservarlo quando era crollato, a ridosso dell’alba, stremato dalle ore passate a rifinire dettagli, a individuare possibili inconvenienti, a gustare il sapore dolce del rischio.

È un’altra di quelle cose che non smetteranno mai di mancargli: guardare Andrés dormire, vederlo rilassato e inerme in un modo che da sveglio non si concedeva mai di essere.

“A questo punto io e Andrés andremo a---”

“Palermo.”

Nairobi lo guarda con due occhi grandi e limpidi. Una ruga le increspa la fronte, rendendo la sua espressione incerta e contrita. Non sono quelle le avvisaglie che mettono Martìn sull’attenti, ma il sentimento che riconosce dietro l’assetto assunto dalla faccia che lo osserva: compassione. Non gli piace sentirsi commiserato, eppure capire di esserlo non lo irrita né lo ferisce; solo, fa scattare una specie di interruttore, il _click_ che rimbomba nitido tra le pareti della sua testa: la luce si diffonde e scaccia il buio ed è allora che arriva il dolore, una fitta acuta che trapassa Martìn da parte a parte come una lama.

Lui e Andrés non andranno da nessuna parte. Andrés si arrabbierebbe da morire, perché se c’è una cosa che esige è che il piano venga eseguito alla lettera, rispettato come fosse un passo del Vangelo o un articolo della Costituzione. 

Ma Andrés non può arrabbiarsi, perché è---

“Palermo” ripete Nairobi. Adesso è in piedi; Martìn realizza che ha lasciato il suo posto solo quando se la ritrova davanti, a meno di un passo di distanza. Dietro di lei, le sagome degli altri sono figure sfocate che Martìn non riesce a mettere a fuoco. 

“Non sei male come supplente, ma…” La mano che Naironi tiene poggiata sul suo braccio è un peso solido che lo mantiene ancorato alla realtà e gli impedisce di crollare. Martìn la ringrazierebbe, se non avesse decretato anni prima che la gratitudine è l’altra faccia del debito e che lui non vuole essere sottoposto a quel genere di subordinazione. “…forse è il momento che il Professore torni in cattedra.” 

Quello è decisamente troppo vicino a un favore personale perché Martìn possa abbassarsi ad accettarlo, ma in quel momento, con un groppo annodato in gola e il cuore ricoperto da una ragnatela di crepe, non può concedersi il lusso di rifiutarlo.

*

“Da quanto vi conoscevate?” 

Martìn non ha bisogno di chiedere quale – _chi_ – sia l’oggetto della discussione. “Continui a tirar fuori Berlino” osserva in tono burbero. “Cos’è, eri innamorata di lui?” 

Nairobi gli pianta addosso uno sguardo fisso e impenetrabile che lo fa sentire improvvisamente esposto, nudo come un verme seppur con tutti i vestiti addosso. 

Il colpo che intendeva infliggere è stato rispedito dritto al mittente. Non sembra facile da abbattere, questa Nairobi. 

“Anni.” Quanti esattamente? Martìn non è sicuro di riuscire a contarli. La vita prima di Andrés sembra qualcosa che non è esistito davvero, una specie di lungo, inutile preambolo di cui Martìn ha cancellato il ricordo. “Dieci, credo” dice alla fine. “Tanti.”

“Come vi siete incontrati?”

La prospettiva di parlarne risulta stranamente allettante. Non ha mai avuto l’occasione di rivangare quella storia, né quando Andrés era ancora in vita né quando--- né _dopo_. Immagina che Sergio la conosca, ma non ne è sicuro: non sa se per Andrés valesse la pena raccontarla, ma in ogni caso, Sergio sarebbe l’ultima persona con la quale Martìn intraprenderebbe una passeggiata lungo il viale costeggiato da quei ricordi.

Parlare di Andrés con lui equivarrebbe a gettare sale su una ferita che lacera la carne di entrambi. È stato facile quando si è trattato di sputare il veleno che ha covato dentro per anni, ma ora ora che si tratterebbe di andare oltre la rabbia e scoprirsi il cuore…Martìn non è pronto. 

Forse non lo sarà mai.

“Mi ha fregato la rapina.”

Lo sbuffo di Nairobi si trasforma in un accenno di risata. “Che cosa da stronzi: è perfettamente da lui.”

A quel punto, Martìn comincia a raccontare. 

*

“Puntare sull’integrità del governatore: geniale, certo.” 

Martìn si blocca di colpo, come se un ostacolo invisibile fosse apparso a ostruirgli il cammino. Resta lì fermo, in modo da poter afferrare altri scampoli della conversazione da cui la sua attenzione è stata attratta. Non è tenuta sottovoce, pertanto, non ha bisogno di tendere l’orecchio per seguirla.

“E la storia dell’onda d’urto? Pensavo fosse un piano ben studiato, non la trama di un cazzo di film d’azione.”

Martìn diventa un toro che vede rosso: si getta con irruenza in mezzo al manipolo, disperdendolo, e dopo aver afferrato Denver per le spalle lo spinge fino a farlo sbattere contro la parete. Con un gesto furioso, gli chiude la gola in una morsa d’acciaio. Non stringe tanto da impedirgli di respirare, ma abbastanza da costringerlo a farlo con difficoltà. 

Il grido spaventato che Stoccolma lancia risuona come un’eco distante e ovattata, quasi si fosse scontrato con una bolla di sapone che gli ha impedito di propagarsi nello spazio occupato da Martìn. 

Martìn ignora quella reazione e tutto ciò che non sia la presa ferrea con cui continua a tenere Denver inchiodato al muro.

La faccia di Denver si è arrossata e l’espressione che la ricopre si è inevitabilmente contratta, ma è rimasta spavalda. Quella strafottenza impenitente ricorda a Martìn un se stesso più giovane, quello appena approdato sulle coste spagnole e in procinto di conoscere la persona che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita.

“Se hai qualcosa da ridire, fallo guardandomi in faccia.”

La spinta che riceve all’improvviso gli fa quasi perdere la presa: Martìn la rinsalda e con la mano libera spinge via il corpo esile di Stoccolma, che non può nulla per resistere alla forza dell’urto. Non è allenata, non fa parte di quel mondo, e avrebbe fatto meglio a restarne fuori: ha troppo da perdere e finirà per farlo, prima o dopo, ché il crimine non è una favola dove alla fine vivono tutti felici e contenti. La vita stessa non lo è.

“Lascialo” La voce di Nairobi arriva come una freccia scoccata all’improvviso da un punto lontano e nascosto. “Lascialo, ho detto. Non costringermi a tirare fuori la pistola.”

Martìn non mostra di aver recepito l’ordine, eppure lo esegue. Denver lo guarda in cagnesco mentre si massaggia i segni rossi che porta impressi sul collo. Martìn gli dà le spalle per rivolgersi agli altri membri della banda, i cui volti ostentano sentimenti che vanno dall’ostilità allo stupore. Tutti tranne Nairobi, che sta semplicemente tenendo alta la guardia e sorvegliando la situazione come una sentinella posizionata nel punto di vedetta. 

“Statemi bene a sentire, banda di idioti: questo piano non può fallire” ringhia Martìn, e non sa se lo stia dicendo a loro o a se stesso. “Noi abbiamo---” Loro _avevano_ : quando Andrés poteva ancora mettere assieme i pezzi dei puzzle che il suo genio creava e lui rimanere affascinato dalla perfezione dell’incastro. Questi ladruncoli da quattro soldi non sanno niente di lui; non sono all’altezza del suo genio. Andres era inarrivabile, e infallibile. Era--- “Io ho pensato a tutto. Per chi non è convinto, quella è la porta.”

Martìn non resta ad attendere eventuali consensi o recriminazioni. Mentre si allontana, sente lo sguardo di Nairobi incollato alla schiena come un mirino. Sa che lei lo ha puntato da tempo e, pur conoscendola solo superficialmente, è certo che non sia una di quelle tiratrici che perde di vista il bersaglio designato.

Si domanda solo quand’è che si deciderà a sparare.

*

Il vino ha reso il chiacchiericcio tutt’intorno un rumore di sottofondo da cui Martìn riesce ad estrapolare soltanto parole isolate e frammenti di conversazione. 

Si parla di amori, relazioni, tradimenti: i soliti argomenti di merda.

“…così ho scoperto che si scopava quella che all’epoca consideravo la mia migliore amica.”

“Oh, povera piccola!”

“Ehi, niente prese in giro: era la prima volta che mi spezzavano il cuore.”

Meglio avere la testa piacevolmente vuota che seguire quei discorsi del cazzo. Martìn vorrebbe poter tenere il dolore sempre anestetizzato nella maniera in cui riesce a fare da ubriaco, un oggetto in esposizione che guarda dall’esterno e non un peso che grava sulla bocca dello stomaco.

“Era un vero stronzo.”

“Oh, non quanto Tatiana.” Il Professore volta la testa con uno scatto fulmineo. È l’unico a poter sapere che non è di una _sua_ ex, che Martìn sta parlando. “Lo ha lasciato per una cazzata e poi se lo è ripreso. C’ero io, mentre Andrés si disperava. Ci sono sempre stato.”

Il mormorio imperversato lungo la tavolata fino a quel momento si spegne e viene sostituito da un silenzio greve e carico di disagio. Francamente, Martìn non capisce quale sia il problema. Sono dati di fatto: Tatiana era una stronza e Andrés è stato uno stronzo anche peggiore ad innamorarsene. Ha sprecato il suo amore per tutto il tempo invece di indirizzarlo verso qualcuno che lo meritava. 

Avrebbe dovuto amare lui, non Tatiana. 

Martìn non è sicuro che il pensiero sia rimasto sigillato dentro le pareti della sua testa; potrebbe averlo formulato a voce alta, stando al modo in cui le facce degli altri si sono irrigidite. 

Non gli interessa davvero.

Il Professore fa per alzarsi, ma Nairobi lo batte sul tempo. Lisbona gli poggia una mano sul braccio in quello che è un invito a restare al suo posto e un tentativo di rassicurazione. Lo ha capito, Martìn, che c’è del tenero tra di loro; lo ha capito dal modo in cui lei lo guarda, che per Lisbona il Professore è qualcosa di più di un mentore da seguire e di un ideale da sposare. Chissà cosa direbbe Andrés, se sapesse che il suo fratellino ha posto fine alla sua lunga e onorata carriera da scapolo incallito. Riderebbe, probabilmente, di una risata di scherno che sfumerebbe presto in un moto di puro affetto. 

All’improvviso, a Martìn sembra inconcepibile l’idea di non poter ascoltare quel suono.

“Andiamo.” Sono le braccia di Nairobi quelle che lo tirano su e lo trascinano via. Martìn non è abbastanza lucido da opporre resistenza né da tenersi in piedi da solo, quindi è costretto a cedere e a utilizzarla come appoggio. “Cristo, non posso credere che mi tocchi fare _questo_.”

Nairobi continua a trasportare Martìn di forza, snocciolando imprecazioni e qualcosa riguardo al fatto che Berlino continua a meritare di essere preso a calci in culo anche da morto.

Quando arrivano davanti alla stanza di Martìn, Nairobi compie un notevole sforzo di coordinazione per aprire la porta ed evitare che Martìn crolli sul pavimento. Lo traina fino al bordo del letto e ce lo fa stendere, esattamente come ha fatto Martìn con Andrés la volta in cui lui era stato mollato da Tatiana e aveva trovato in una cassa di birra la consolazione di cui aveva bisogno.

“Mi manca _così tanto_.”

Odia Andrés per averlo costretto ad assisterlo in quella circostanza; lo odia per aver preferito Tatiana e altre mille donne a lui; lo odia per essere entrato nella Zecca di Stato senza permettergli di essere al suo fianco; lo odia per averlo lasciato solo.

Lo odia perché non riesce a smettere di amarlo nemmeno adesso che è---

“Dormi.”

Ancora una volta, Martìn non può fare a meno di obbedire. 

*

Un bicchiere di scotch.

Martìn se lo ritrova davanti all'improvviso. Il suo sguardo percorre le dita della mano che lo reggono, si arrampica lungo il braccio teso che gli è attaccato e infine si ferma sul viso di Nairobi.

Le parole che lei gli ha scagliato addosso – _Quanto tempo è andata avanti? Dieci anni? Sei stato innamorato di Berlino per dieci anni e non hai mai avuto il coraggio di dichiararti_ \- gli rimbombano dentro e bruciano come marchi incandescenti impressi sulla pelle. Eppure Martìn non è arrabbiato; è solo stanco, di una stanchezza che gli impregna le ossa e gli incrosta i brandelli di anima che ancora gli sono rimasti.

“Lo bevo tutto io, se non lo vuoi.”

“Allora lo prendo.”

Nairobi gli cede il bicchiere e si porta alle labbra quello che ha tenuto per sé. Martìn resta a guardarla per un momento prima di ingollare un sorso a sua volta. 

“Mi dispiace.”

“Voi Spagnoli pensate di poter incasinare tutto e fare ammenda con un po’ di pantomima.” 

“Non per quello che ti ho detto” chiarisce Nairobi. “Te lo sei meritato” aggiunge; solo allora gli si siede accanto e fa una pausa che dura il tempo di buttare giù un altro sorso. “Per Berlino; per il fatto che sia morto.”

Martìn convive con quella consapevolezza da tre anni, ma vederla prendere forma fa tutto un altro effetto. La rende più reale, ma non peggiore; sarà che niente potrebbe superare lo strazio generato dalla perdita, ma le parole di Nairobi risultano una semplice scossa di assestamento, una di quelle che non può farti davvero paura dopo lo sconvolgimento portato dal terremoto. 

“Era un pezzo di merda egocentrico e maschilista, ma anche quello che ci ha salvati tutti quanti.” Andrés ha salvato anche lui o forse lo ha condannato per sempre; Martìn non è mai riuscito a capirlo. Non che abbia una qualche importanza, adesso. “Ti direi che sento anch'io la sua mancanza, se non avessi paura che possa sentirmi e ridere di me anche dall’Inferno. O da qualunque altro posto si trovi.”

Martìn abbassa lo sguardo sul liquido che ondeggia mollemente tra le pareti del bicchiere. “Il Professore pensava che non sarei stato…lucido, con Andrés intorno. Ecco perché non ero alla Zecca di Stato.”

“Non ti offendere, amico, ma credo che avesse i suoi motivi per crederlo.”

Ce li aveva eccome. Quello che Martìn ha gridato a Sergio quando si è presentato a casa sua lo intendeva fino in fondo: avrebbe ammazzato tutti gli ostaggi e persino tradito la banda, se fosse stato necessario, avrebbe usato il suo stesso corpo come scudo di fronte ai proiettili. Avrebbe fatto di tutto, pur di tenere Andrés al sicuro.

E invece non ha fatto nulla; non ha potuto fare nulla, perché non c’era.

“Se ci fossi stato---”

“---lo avresti salvato” conclude Nairobi al suo posto. “Conosco questo ritornello a memoria. Non sai quante volte me lo sono ripetuto: se avessi insistito di più; se lo avessi trascinato via con la forza; se, se, _se_. Sono stata negli alberghi più lussuosi del mondo e su quelle spiagge da favola che credi esistano solo in cartolina e, _puf!_ , ecco ricomparire ogni volta il pensiero di quel bastardo che non ero riuscita a salvare. Vaffanculo, Berlino: mi hai rovinato la vacanza dei sogni.”

“Sai quando ha smesso? Quando ho accettato che, qualunque cosa avessi fatto, non sarebbe cambiato niente. Berlino non avrebbe rinunciato a una morte come quella nemmeno se fosse stato il Padre Eterno a ordinarglielo: era il suo testamento, la sua gloriosa uscita di scena. Credo che tu lo sappia meglio di me.”

Martìn lo sa, lo ha sempre saputo. Farsene una ragione è una faccenda completamente diversa, eppure il senso delle parole di Nairobi ha l’effetto dell’alcol che scivola lungo la gola: gli dà sollievo e quasi una parvenza di pace.

“Helsinki dovrebbe darti una chance.”

“Eccome se dovrebbe. Ma arriverà qualcun altro, a darmela; arriva sempre qualcun altro.”

Non per lui; è un concetto troppo complicato da sviscerare anche con quella che potrebbe quasi essere un’amica, così, quando Nairobi allunga il bicchiere nella sua direzione, Martìn si limita ad assecondare il gesto e a farlo scontrare con il suo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hype per la S4 ne abbiamo?


End file.
